masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aria T'Loak
Great. Citations please? Phylarion 22:18, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Move & Reorganise If we know the character's full name, this page should be moved there. Also, infoboxes and quotes are restricted to important characters; squadmates, key antagonists, and one or two allies. Please remove 'em for now; we don't know how important this woman is yet. --Tullis 17:03, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Indeed. We need some more concrete info. I mean, "Boss, CEO, Queen", really? SpartHawg948 21:32, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::'Twas a quote, since she isn't 'officially' anything, it's how she designated herself. Not that it matters anymore, since it's gone. JakePT 04:58, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::That's fine, but use it as a quote, not as the actual rank/title. If we applied that policy throughout, Subject Zero's rank/title could be listed as "all powerful bitch". See why that might be an issue? SpartHawg948 05:06, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Also, it's extremely hard to respond when every time you hit save page, it's been changed again, usually for something minor. I had to try 4 times to post my last response! :P SpartHawg948 05:08, November 30, 2009 (UTC) The Initial Scan Wasn't made because of weapons, she denies that fact and states to make sure that Shepherd actually was Shepherd truly. Genetic data I believe. Aria and Mass Effect 1 Thought I should mention that once you finish the quest Omega: The Patriarch, you are allowed to ask Aria more about her back story. As she's talking to you, she mentions that she had Commando training, that she spent time as a Mercenary, and that she's changed her name before. She also mentions that the Patriarch isn't the only Krogan she's ever screwed over/pissed off. All of this evidence points to Aria being the Asari from Wrex's story in one of his later dialogues in ME1. To top it off, she ends her cryptic back story conversation with the same phrase she gave Wrex when she let him know she hadn't died: "Better luck next time." The Asari commando merc who Wrex described having a rivalry with was named Aleena. When Wrex happened to get a contract to kill her they agreed to a duel on a Salarian space station, home to smugglers and mercs. After both survived the contest the contractor hired Wrex to protect him from Aleena's retribution, although she never reappeared. Aria tells Shepard that she's had different names, commando training and merc leanings. She then says, "I lean toward a particular type of work. It tends to encourage professional rivalry. Sometimes you'd rather disappear than be forced to kill someone." As Aleena, she'd probably have had to kill Wrex to get back at her former associate who wanted her dead. So she disappeared. However, she also mentions having been hounded by Salarian creditors (and their "record-keeping") when she started becoming successful on Omega. ...Perhaps the same Salarians whose station she and Wrex trashed?--Phiont 22:37, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : I'm just an unregistered lurker, but kudos to whoever figured that out. I played through the original Mass Effect at least five times over and noticed just about all of the relations like this during ME2. But the entire Aria conversation didn't ring a bell at all when I was playing through. 21:42, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Face I do believe that Aria's face is modeled after that of Carrie-Ann Moss' face. Striking similarity, if nothing else. Very intense ''look on her face... Small Issue I found this statement odd "Shepard asks her for any information she may have, but she only tells the Commander not to waste her time and try a different, more ready source of news elsewhere on the station" If you are referring to questions regarding your two potential recruits Archangel and Mordin, she readily provides you with leads on them. However, if you are referring to questions ''other than those I mentioned, I think it would be prudent to specify that, just to prevent confusion you understand. Incrognito 05:21, February 12, 2010 (UTC)